The hazards to human lives in case of fires in high rise apartments, hotels and office buildings is amply demonstrated by the recurring tragedies involving the loss of lives and property in many densely populated cities with many high rise buildings. Often, the occupants of high rise buildings are cut off from the escape route to the ground level as well as to the top of the building by fire and smoke erupting through the stairwells and elevator shafts. At the present time, the only way to rescue people from a burning skyscraper is either by a helicopter or by a fire truck ladder. The former method is limited to rescuring people from the top of a skyscraper, while the latter method is limited to evacuating people from the lower levels of the skyscraper. The simple truth is that there is no means available today for rescuing people trapped in the middle of a burning skyscraper. The methods of using helicopters and fire truck ladders are far from being satisfactory answer, because those method are slow, inefficient and hazardous.